Home for the Holidays
by Luxie14
Summary: It's Christmas morning in the Decepticon base and Crisis get's the best present ever. Takes place in the Animated verse, but has some Prime characters. Pretenders. No pairings, not a oneshot


Merry Christmas, everyone. Enjoy this little thing I put together with the help of my love~  
Since Lockdown and Crisis got such a positive response, we decided to give them a little holiday story after the five year skip between them. Enjoy~  
Sorry if the story seems to be missing any words or punctuation. Fanfiction is really messing with me when it comes to editing documents ._.

* * *

It was Christmas morning in the state of Detroit. The streets were covered in fresh snow and busy people trying to get home just in time to open gifts. The Decepticon base was quiet as Megatron gave specific orders that he didn't want to celebrate the human holiday. But that didn't stop Crisis. Not one bit. In fact, she had even convinced the warlord to get a small tree for the base. Bltizwing seemed a little too happy about that. But for now, our story isn't focused on our bounty hunter in training. Right now, it's focused on her...'secret Santa.'

Lockdown smirked as Blitzwing let him into the base this Christmas morning. The older bounty hunter looked around, seeing that nothing has changed ever since he left his student behind with Megatron. "And you're sure she knows nothing, right?" the brunette Decepticon nodded in response.

"Nothing at all. Not even Megatron knows what you are doing"  
"Good. I don't need him ruining my plan"  
"Better get started then. Crisis is an early bird on Christmas morning. We've learned that after being with her for five years" the triple changer replied as he started walking off. Lockdown chuckled quietly as he started walking towards the center of the base. Finding a little Christmas tree there, the bounty hunter could only guess that Crisis had something to do with it. He highly doubted Megatron would celebrate a human holiday.

Pulling the neatly wrapped gift from his subspace, Lockdown placed it under the tree, seeing that it was the only gift. Well, at least having one instead of nothing will be enough for her. Hearing the doors to the command center open, Lockdown quickly hid behind one of the consoles as Crisis walked in.

The nineteen year old Decepticon yawned quietly and stretched as she walked over to their poorly decorated Christmas tree. Blitzwing had decided to help her...sadly it was his Random personality that helped the most. Shaking her head, Crisis had expected to see nothing under the tree, given Megatron's dislike for anything human, but finding one gift wrapped in green wrapping paper with a black ribbon, the bounty hunter in training couldn't help but get curious.

She kneeled down and picked it up, looking over the box before finding a sticker on it.  
'To: Crisis  
From: '

Seeing that there was no name on the bottom line, the teen couldn't help but get a little cautious. Before she could unwrap the gift, she heard someone walk in. Glancing over, the teen caught sight of Megatron and smiled nervously as she hid the present behind her back "Um...Merry Christmas, Megatron"

Seeing his student trying to hide something, the warlord crossed his arms "What are you doing, Crisis? It's bad enough that you pestered me about the tree...what's that in your hand?"

"Oh um...it's a present...But it doesn't say who it's from" Crisis replied as she took the present from behind her back and showed it to the warlord.  
"I'm still going to open it though" she added as she sat down by the tree and started to unwrap the present with a small smile.

"By the Allspark, Crisis. You are nineteen years old, not a child. Once this madness is over, training will begin. Be ready" Megatron stated as he left the command center. Lockdown shook his head as he peaked behind the console, to watch Crisis open her gift.

Crisis rolled her eyes at Megatron as she finished unwrapping her present. She couldn't believe Megatron would give her training on Christmas. He was such a Grinch. With the present completely unwrapped, the green haired teen opened the box and looked at its content in surprise. It was a bracelet. But...the way it glowed a bright blue...it was made from solidified energon. "It's pretty..." she took the bracelet from it's box and placed it on her wrist, seeing that it was the perfect fit.

"Who would get me something like this...?" she questioned as she picked up the box and looked over it. Seeing that she was distracted with looking for a clue, Lockdown smirked as he moved out from his hiding place and walked over to the teen "Whatcha got there?"

"A bracelet. But I don't...know...who..." hearing the familiar voice, Crisis glanced over her shoulder. Seeing her teacher there, the teen nearly dropped the box "L-Lockdown...?"

"Thought I drop by and say...Merry Christmas"

Crisis hurried off the floor so fast that she nearly fell over as she pulled Lockdown into a tight hug "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here for the holidays?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I told Blitzwing so he could let me in. I didn't think he was that good at keeping secrets" the older bounty hunter replied as he ruffled up Crisis' hair, making her laugh a little.

"So, when do you have to leave again?"  
"Well...Let's see..."  
"I'm serious, Lockdown. I haven't seen you in five years and Megatron is extra strict and boring. His present for me is more training. I want to spend as much time as I can with you before you leave again" Crisis replied with a pout.

Lockdown chuckled quietly at this "Alright, alright. I'll stay as long as I can, sounds good?"  
"Very good. As long as I don't have to train with Megatron, the Grinch" Lockdown chuckled quietly and shook his head "Alright. Go get dressed then and I'll take you out for the whole day"

"Okay~" Crisis chimed as she hurried off, walking pass Megatron as he walked back into the command center. Watching his student hurry off happily, the warlord glanced over, seeing the ebony haired bounty hunter "Lockdown, what are you doing here?"

"Though I visit the girl. Nothing much, really"  
"Is that all? No plan to take her back? No hidden motive?"  
"Nope" Megatron glared a little at Lockdown as the bounty hunter merely smirked back, placing his hands in his pockets.

Crisis soon returned, fully dressed in clothing other than her pajamas with her coat in her hand. "All set and ready to go"  
"Well, if you will excuse us, Megatron. My protégé and I have a busy schedule" Lockdown replied as he made his way over to Crisis as they started walking off "We'll be back before curfew" the teen reassured as she and her former teacher left the command center.

Megatron sighed quietly in annoyance as he shook his head "This is why I hate human holidays..."

* * *

As the night came around, Crisis rolled her eyes at her teacher "Lockdown, I'm too old to be tucked in. I'm nineteen"  
"I know. Just let me have this moment. It's been five years. Last I saw you, you were still just a kid"  
"I was fourteen years old. That's a preteen"

"Maybe in Earth years, but on our home, you would still be considered a youngling, a child" Crisis smiled a little and sighed quietly. "Fine. I'll let you baby me, just this once" she replied, making Lockdown chuckle as he looked around the girl's room. Seeing the teddy bear he had given her long ago, perched on her night stand. It was still in perfect condition too.

"So, did you give him a name?"  
"Yeah...Lock. He reminds me of you, after all"  
"Is that so?" Lockdown questioned, laughing quietly. "Don't laugh, I'm serious" the teen replied as she took her bear and held it tightly. "I've had him for five years and he still looks as new as the day you gave him to me. He's tough, just like you"

"Glad to know that I'm as tough as a teddy bear" the bounty hunter replied as he sat on the edge of Crisis' bed. The teen smiled and yawned quietly, obviously starting to get tired. Lockdown wasn't surprised. They had a fun day, today. Especially when they started throwing snowballs at Starscream and Crisis did a little target practice with Knockout's car...both of their faces were priceless.

"Alright, kiddo, time for bed" Crisis merely nodded as she placed her bear back on the night stand and laid down in the bed, starting to get comfortable "So...when will you visit again?"  
"Soon...I can't make any promises but, I'll try to make it back soon" Lockdown reassured as he pulled the covers up to Crisis, tucking her in, just like when she was still a kid on his ship.

The teen pouted a little, but nodded nonetheless "I understand...thanks again for today...I had a lot of fun...and thanks for the bracelet, it's very pretty" she chimed with a small smile. Lockdown smiled back as he ruffled up her hair "No problem, kiddo. Sleep well, alright?"

"I'll try...Merry Christmas, Lockdown~" Crisis replied, as she snuggled into her blanket closing her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. The elder bounty hunter smiled a little at his protégé.

"Merry Christmas, Crisis."

* * *

Done~ Hope you enjoyed~  
Happy Holidays~


End file.
